Here With Me
by MidnightsFantasy
Summary: *new summ* Yugi's been having strange dreams lately. But soon his dreams become reality. Now everything is on the line, even Yugi's life. Can Yami obey an order that would cost him to lose what he loves so much? Yaoi YYxY
1. The First Dream

PharaohsEgyptianArabian: I'm back! Yes! Well, this is my first YamixYugi story so bear with me. If you have any suggestions, please tell me. But the only way that you are going to reach me will be at this new e-mail adresss... Long isn't it? Just tell me who you are(author name) and send your suggestion and review to this new adress. Mind you, that I haven't fixed it on fanfiction yet so please send a regular review as well. Thank you all for listening to me.

Yami: Like they wanted to.

PharaohsEgyptianArabian: Zip it Yami.

Yugi: Come on Yami. Give her a break. She's making a story about us.

Yami: So? Hey wait...who's side are you on!

PharaohsEgyptianArabian:(sigh) Well, let's just go ahead and begin the story shall we?

**Chapter 1**

**The First Dream**

Dreams are always said to be our imagination running free. But sometimes, dreams have meanings. Some are wonderful and some are not. No one really knows because it's never really respected. On this cold February night, a young boy walked through the streets. The snow covered the ground and made the land look endless. Gentle flakes falling from the black sky and fluttering to the ground. The wind howled fiercely as if daring someone to tread on it's territory. But the boy marched on. Desperate to find the one whom he had lost.

"Yami!"

There was no answer. The wind drowned out his voice so that no one could hear him.

"Yami! Where are you!"

Still no answer.

"Please tell me where you are!"

The child looked around and saw a small light streaming from the clouds. Suddenly, the wind stopped, the snow stopped falling, and the boy saw a figure standing in the road. It was Yami!

"Yami! I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Because I was worried about you. I didn't know if someone came after you."

"No one will come after me anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I'm leaving."

"Leaving! Yami you can't leave! What will I do without you!"

"You'll find something."

Yami's form lifted from the ground and disappeared into the light. The boy stood on the ground looking up at the sky. The light disappeared and his yami was gone. The boy fell to his knees and cried.

Yugi thrashed violently in his bed. Sweat was pouring from his body. His eyes were tightly shut and tears flowed down his face.

"YAMI! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

The pharaoh awoke to the sound of someone calling his name. He instantly knew it was Yugi. Yami got up and ran to Yugi's room to see him tossing, turning, and calling Yami's name. Yami ran over to the side of Yugi's bed and touched his shoulder while gently shaking the boy.

"Yugi wake up. It's just a dream. Wake up!"

Yugi's eyes shot open and the look of fear and terror flashed in his eyes. He looked to the side and saw Yami on his knees beside of the bed. Yugi's breathing was heavy and distressed. Yami put his hand on Yugi's cheek and and turned his head towards him.

'He looks so terrified.'

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

"I-I had a nightmare."

"What happened?"

"I was...was l-looking for you. W-when I found y-you, you said that you were going to the afterlife. And then you left me all alone."

"I would never do such a thing. You know that. When you gave me a body, I promised that I wouldn't leave. Now, go back to sleep. It's 6 in the morning and you need some sleep."

"Okay."

Yami tucked Yugi back in the covers. Yugi smiled at Yami and fell back asleep. Yami was fully awake by now for the scare had awakened him. He walked downstairs and made himself some hot chocolate. The Pharaoh sat down on the couch and took a sip of his hot cocoa.

'These dreams have been going on for a long time. It always involves me. I don't understand. Can these dreams mean something? Or is it just a coincidence?'

The Pharaoh looked out of the window and saw a golden line outline the horizon. The sun had started to rise and he watched it intensely. In the midst of his daydreaming, he heard a small shuffling sound and saw Yugi standing at the entrance of the living room. Yami motioned for Yugi to come over to him. Yugi walked over and sat down beside of his yami.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Yami asked.

"It is. Yami, why do these dreams keep coming to me? I don't understand."

"I'm not entirly sure."

"Well, I'm glad that it's Saturday. So, are we meeting up with Ryou and everyone else?"

"I guess so. Well, we better eat some breakfast then."

"Might as well. What do you want?"

"Dunno."

"Some answer."

They sat together in silence for a long while. Yami finally got up and walked into the kitchen. He looked around in the cabniets and to his disappointment, all it had was cereal.

"How about we go out to eat for breakfast?"

"Why? What's wrong Yami?"

"All we have is some damn cereal."

"So?"

"That crap turns to mush in a minute."

Yugi couldn't help but laugh. His yami was so clueless. Or so he thought. Yugi was suddenly attacked by Yami.

"Hey! Get off of me!"

"But you laughed at me. So, why should I let you up?"

"Because your hurting me and I'm hungry."

"What kind of excuse is that?"

"C'mon Yami, let me up!"

Yugi tried to push him yami off of him, but the Pharaoh was too strong. Yugi glared at the taller one.

"Don't make me use it."

"Use what?"

Then Yugi gave Yami the biggest puppy dog eyes. His amethyst eyes looking like he was about to cry. Yami couldn't help but to give into that look. I mean, come on! How could you not! Yami jumped off of him and sat down beside of him.

"You ruin everything with that look. Do you know that?"

"It was the only way I could get you off of me."

"Meanie."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

"AM NOT!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO! Wait...damn!"

Yugi fell over backwards and was howling with laughter.

"I...I c-can't beleive you fell for that!"

After much amusement, the two had breakfast and went on with their day as usual. Never guessing that Yugi's dreams have a meaning.

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: That was fun.

Yami: Where'd Yugi go?

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: Why're you asking me?

Yugi: HEE HEE!(Running aroud with a chainsaw)

Yami: Oh shit. Put it down!

Yugi: Sugar! Chainsaw! Goooood!

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: Oh my. Anyway, please leave a review.


	2. The Second Dream

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: I'm back! Yay! Just to let you know, if you have any suggestions plez tell me. This is my first YamiXYugi fic. So bear with me.

Yami:zzzzz...

Yugi(whispering): Is he asleep?

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: Yup.

Yugi(Sneaks up in front of Yami)

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: Yugi? What're you doing?

Yugi: Watch this.(Bangs Yami on the head with a frying pan)

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: ...

Yami: AHHHH! ATTACK OF THE TAP DANCING CHICKENS! ...What happened?

Yugi(Laughing): That was so funny!

Yami: What did he do to me?

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: He hit you on the head with a fying pan.

Yami: Ra damn you!(Chasing Yugi in circles)

Yugi: Yami! It was a joke!

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian(sigh): Well, let's go on with chapter 2 and I'll tell you how this will turn out.

/Yugi mind link/

/Yami mind link/

'thoughts'

"Speak"

**Chapter 2**

**The Second Dream**

The sun gleamed in the sky as the warm spring day began. Hikari and Yami decided that it was a nice dayto have a picnic in the park. Yami and Yugi walked to the park and had lunch there. Since it was a beautiful day and they were going to enjoy every minute if it. Yugi was about to open his can of soda when he noticed his yami was chuckling softly.

"Yami? What's gotten into you?" yugi asked as he opened his can of soda.

The drink exploded and went all over Yugi. The Pharaoh was rolling with laughter, tears falling from his eyes.

"Oh g-gods! Haha! That w-was so funny! Y-you actually fell for it!"

Yugi glared at his Yami while he laughed at Yugi's expense. Yugi was drenched with pop and it soaked alll of his clothes. Yami finally sat up and tried to control his laughter.

"Yami! Why did you shake up that can of pop?"

"Let's just say it's revenge for every time you used the puppy dog eyes on me."

Yugi sighed and made a potato ball out of mashed potatoes and threw it at the Pharaoh. Yami looked up and...SPLAT! Yugi was now the one rolling with laughter as his Yami got smacked in the face with a ball of mashed potatoes. The Pharaoh wiped the creamy potatoes out of his eyes and glared at Yugi.

"That's not funny!" Yami yelled, pointing at his hikari.

"Y-yes it was! That was my revenge for you shaking up a can of soda and then giving it to me!"

"Well, what do you want me to address you by now?"

"I dunno."

"How about Lord of the Potatoes?"

"That's your name Yami."

Yami glared at the laughing light. He sighed and wiped the potatoes from his face. The sun was starting to set and the sky started to darken. Yugi sat up and dried himself.

"Aibou, I think we should head back now."

"Yeah, it's starting to get dark."

"Help me clean this up so we can go home."

So, they cleaned up the disaster of a picnic and headed home. The sky had turned a dark grey and lightning could be seen in the distance.

"We should hurry Hikari," Yami motioned at the sky,"a storm is on it's way."

"Yeah, let's hurry."

They ran home as fast as they could but the rain was to fast for them. When the two came home, they were drenched. They changed out of their wet clothes and into some dry ones. Then they made some ramen and settled down on the couch.

"That's really good, Yami. I didn't know you could cook so well."

"I can cook, somewhat."

Yugi cuddled against Yami.

"It's been a great day, Yami. Thanks."

"Anytime my Light, anytime."

Yugi yawned in Yami's arms. The Pharaoh smiled at his and carried his upstairs. He laid Yugi down on his bed and covered him up with the blankets.

"Good night, Yugi."

"Good night, Yami."

Yami leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Yugi blushed a deep red which made the pharaoh smirk. Yami turned off the light and was about to shut the door behind him when he heard Yugi speak.

"What is it, Yugi?" Yami asked as he gazed at his hikari.

"Will you stay with me? If you don't want to, that's okay."

Yami walked over to the side of Yugi's bed and crawled in beside of him. Yugi snuggled up to Yami and Yami wrapped an arm around him. The hikari smiled at his dark and went to sleep with a small smile gracing his features. The Pharaoh couldn't help but smile. He laid his head down on the pillows and fell asleep along with his Hikari.

Around 1 in the morning, Yugi's mind was plagued with another nightmare...

Yugi was sleeping peacefully in his room with Yami by his side. The small boy heard a sound and opened his eyes. There in front of him was a hooded figure. His face could not be seen, but all that was visible were his eyes. They were a chocolate brown color and had a devilish look. Yugi screamed as the figure approached him. Yami awoke and used his shadow magic to get whoever it as away from them.

"Who are you!" the Pharaoh yelled, his hands glowing black and purple with shadow magic.

"I have come for the boy. So, get out of the way!" the man yelled while he tried to shove the Pharaoh out of the way.

"You shall not touch him!" Yami screamed and attacked the man again.

Yugi backed up against the wall as the man approached him. Then the man reached for Yugi and all went black.

Yugi screamed and it awoke Yami with a start. The Pharaoh saw a look of sheer terror on his face. He shook Yugi gently and tried to wake him from his nightmare.

"Yugi wake up. It's okay, wake up! Wake up, my Light! Wake up!"

Yugi sat up and opened his eyes. He looked around the room and then turned to his Dark. He sighed heavily and laid his head against Yami's shoulder. Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's hair and then looked at him; Yugi was sweating and was out of breath.

"Yugi, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

Yugi nodded his head as he breathed slowly. The Pharaoh smiled at him and looked out to the middle of the floor. There was a black puddle on the ground and it was swirling like a whirlpool. A flash of blue lightning came from the pool. The Pharaoh tightened his hold on Yugi as a hooded figure rose from the whirlpool. Black, purple, and blue lightning lit the room but still managing to never show the hidden face. The person's black robes were frayed and torn at the ends. Rips and tears covered the man's robe, too. It slowly walked over to Yami and Yugi. Yami stared into the figure's eyes as it neared them. He growled at whatever it was, daring it to come any closer. It stopped and reached out for Yugi.

'This...this is just like my dream! This thing is what I drempt about!'

Yugi looked fearfully into the chocolate brown eyes of their attacker. He closed his eyes and screamed. He then heard a yell and the sound of something falling to the ground with an 'oof'. Yugi opened his eyes and saw small streams of steam flowing from the figure. The boy looked at Yami and saw his hands glowing purple and black. He had used his shadow magic to keep the figure away from them.

"Who are you!" the Pharaoh yelled, his hands glwoing black and purple with shadow magic.

"I have come for the boy. So, get out of my way!" the man yelled while he tried to shove the Pharaoh out of the way.

"You shall not touch him!" Yami screamed as he attacked the man again.

Yugi was standing by now and backed up as far as he could away from the man.

"Do you seriously think that you can defeat me?" the man asked with a devilish look in his eyes.

"Yes, I do. I will ont let you take my Hikari!" Yami cried as he attacked the man again.

"Come to me my followers! Listen to me and kill this nusicence!"

"Yes, my Lord!" thet yelled and came after Yami.

"Heh, you think these small creatures can kill me? How rediculus."

Yami used his shadow magic and called the Dark Magician from the Shadow Realm.

"Attack my Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!"

The Dark Magician defeated the last of the creatures. Yami turned around to see Yugi backed up against the wall staring fearfully at the man as it approached him. The Pharaoh lunged at the man, desperate to save Yugi.

Yugi closed his eyes as the man reached out for him. He would have ran but he was trapped in the corner.

"Heh heh heh, I have you now," the man said icily.

"Keep away from him!"

Yami blasted shadow magic into the figure's back, which made the man cry in pain. Yami knocked his out of the way and grabbed Yugi, who had opened his eyes.

"Yugi, are you alright?"

"I think so," Yugi answered shakily.

The figure got up and growled at Yami.

"I will get the boy!"

"No you shall not!" the Pharaoh protested.

"Fine! I shall take you instead!"

Yami stared wide eyed at the man.

'Did he just say he was going to take me instead! But...who would protect Yugi?'

"Yami! Don't let him take you!"

"I won't let him take either of us. I promise."

The man grabbed Yami and threw him on the ground. Yami laid on his stomach and winced in pain from hitting the floor with such force. The man put his knees behind Yami's to lock him down. The figure then shot a blue like magic at Yugi. It pinned Yugi's ankles and wirsts to the wall. The Pharaoh turned his head and looked at Yugi with sorrowful eyes.

"Please," Yami pleaded," Leave Yugi alone."

"I will. But you're coming with me."

"No! I won't! I'm not going with you!"

"You have no choice!"

Yami then knew that he was right. He didn't want to admit it, but he had to. The man tied Yami's wrists behind his back and tied his feet together. Yami knew he had to try to get away, no matter how hopeless it seemed. He pulled away from the man and tried to get to his precious Hikari. The man then picked up Yami and started towards the whirlpool.

"No!" Yami screamed,"I won't leave Yugi! Please no!"

"Yami! Fight him Yami! Please try!"

Yami, with tears in his eyes, looked at Yugi.

"Good bye Yugi. I'll find my way back."

"No! Yami! Yami!"

The man jumped into the pool and disappeared with Yami. The Pharaoh hung his head in defeat as he watched his Hikari leave out of sight. When he felt the man's feet hit the ground, he looked at where he was. It was a cold, gray place; it was a dungeon. Yami didn't want to be here but he had no choice now. The man threw Yami into one of the cells and untied him.

"You'll stay here for awhile. Good day, my Pharaoh."

Yami's eyes were wide with shock.

'How did he know that I was the Pharaoh? He couldn't have known.'

Then Yam decided that he didn't care. He laid on the floor, broken and crying.

Yugi was still pinned to the wall. He stared at the whirlpool which was disappearing. When the whrilpool was gone, the blue magic let Yugi go. He ran to the spot where it was and laid there. Against his will, tears spilled from his eyes.

"I'll find you Yami. But how I'm going to find you will be hard. I don't even know where to begin."

Yugi got up and laid on his bed and fell in a deep, sad slumber.

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: Whew! I'm tired now. I'm very sorry about the late update. Had a major writer's block.

Yugi: You made Yami leave me! WAAAAAAHH!

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: It's okay, Yugi. You'll see him soon.

Yugi: How soon?

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: You'll see. Please leave a review! Oh, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	3. The Third Dream

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: I'm back! Yay!

Seto: Where did Yami go?

Yugi: WAAAAAH!

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: Does that answer your question?

Seto: Yeah. Well, at least I have my obedient dog with me.

Joey: Hey! I'm notta dog!

Seto: To me you are.(Smirks)

Joey: ...(blushing)

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: Well, here's the chapter. Before those two make this story rated M.

Seto & Joey: We weren't!

**Chapter 3**

**The Third Dream**

The sun rose again to bring on a new day. The sound of an alarm clock rang throughout the room, waking the occupant within. Yugi was exhausted from last night's chaos. He looked at his Mellinnium Puzzle, the item that had given him his yami. In the end, they found the Pharaoh's lost memeories and Yami could've gone to the afterlife or stay with Yugi. He agreed to stay with Yugi and Ra gave Yami a body. But now, he was gone and Yugi didn't know how to get him back. Tears began to fall again at the thought of Yami. Yugi wiped them away and got ready for school.

'There must be a way to get to Yami. I have to find it soon. I miss him so much that my heart feels like it's being crushed.'

Yugi sighed as he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Afterwards, he got dressed and picked up his school bag. His Grandfather had already left for the airport an hour before to go to Egypt for a month. Yugi saw a note stuck to the front door. It said...

_Yugi and Yami,_

_I have headed for the airport and I want you to know that the Game Shop is going to be closed for that time. I will be back in one month. See you then!_

_Grandpa_

Yugi looked at Yami's name again and more tears formed.

'What am I crying for? Yami doesn't love me. He only sees me as a friend, nothing more. Although, I wish that it were more.'

Yugi sighed again and crumpled up the note. He threw it in the trash can as he walked out the door.

Yami awoke suddenly from his deep sleep. He looked around the place to see that he was still in the dungeon. He sat up and leaned against the wall, hugging his knees to his chest. The Pharaoh sighed and placed his head in his lap. He thought of Yugi and wondered how he was doing without him. Tears came to his eyes and glided down his face. Yami wiped them away and looked to the ceiling where he had come from with that hooded man. Yami's eyes narrowed at this.

'Why did he bring me down here? What for? He was going to take Yugi, but took me instead. There has to be a reason he wanted Yugi. There _has _to be. But there is nothing I can do to help him now.'

The Pharaoh lifted his head and glanced at the door to his cell. There, standing in the doorway, was the man who captured him. The man smirked and approached him. Yami glared at him and the man stopped dead in his tracks.

"Well, what's the glare for?" the man asked innocently.

Yami growled softly at him.

"For what reason did you take me?" Yami asked puzzled.

"Why? To gain immortality and a power unimaginable."

"How will you get this power?"

"You see, you and the boy are connected. I know that he freed you from the puzzle and how you befriended him."

"How! How do you know all of this!"

"You'll find out soon. Anyway, I know everything about you. How you were Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt, how you saved it and became part of the puzzle, that you are the King of Games, and everything else. I was in you're lost memories, my Pharaoh. I also know that this boy, Yugi, trusts you and will soon come to find you. And I know that he will die by your hands."

Yami's eyes widened in horror.

"Die by my hand! I would never do such a thing!"

"You will in given time Yami. His dreams will predict it. I send these dreams to him no matter how hard he doesn't want to believe them. Farewell, my Pharaoh."

Yami watched the man leave as he ran over everything that he had just been told in his head.

'I would never kill Yugi! I couldn't! He's my best friend! But, does he mean more to me? More than just a friend?'

Yami sat in the dark. As silent as can be.

Yugi arrived at school and walked through the yard. He couldn't believe still that Yami was gone. Yugi walked to his locker and got his books for the day. He had tried to communicate with Yami on the way to school, but found that he could not. He sighed sadly and walked to his classroom. Once there, he sat in his seat and laid his head down on the desk. Class didn't start for 20 minutes so he had some time to think. That time didn't last long for Joey and Seto came into the room.

"Hey Yug!" Joey yelled as he walked over to Yugi's desk.

"Must you always be so loud, Joey?" Seto asked as he followed.

"I ain't loud all the time!"

"Yes you are."

"Since when!"

"Since now."

"Oh yeah. Ya gotta point. Anyway, what's up Yugi?"

Yugi looked up at Seto and Joey with sad eyes.

"Nothing," he answered almost robotically.

"Ya don't seem to good. What's wrong man?"

"Nothing, really."

"There has ta be somethin' wrong wit cha! Ya ain't all...happy as usual."

"Joey," Seto began,"For once will you shut up."

Joey stared at Seto and shut his trap.

"Now, what's going on?" Seto asked quietly.

"Yami," was his answer.

"Did you and Yami have a fight or something?"

"He...he's gone. He was taken," Yugi answered as a tear fell down his cheek.

"What happened?" Seto asked, a little shocked that someone as strong as Yami was taken.

"A man came to my room last night. He wanted to take me but Yami wouldn't let him. Them two battled for what seemed like forever. Then the man grabbed Yami and disappeared."

"Oh," Joey and Seto said together.

"Is there anything we can do ta help?" Joey asked concerned about his friend.

"No. I'm afraid there is nothing you can do to help. Either of you."

"You'll find him, Yugi. I promise," Joey said encouragingly.

Yugi smiled at them.

"Thanks you guys."

"Anytime, bud. Ya know we'll always be here for ya," Joey said confidently.

"Yeah. What he said," Seto stated calmly.

Yugi smiled at them again and nodded. The day drug on very slowly and Yugi still worried about Yami. He couldn't help it. Yugi was lonely now and could barely stand it. At the end of the day, he walked home with his head hanging low; avoiding any eye contact with anyone. Once he reached the game shop, he threw his books down and ran into his room. There, he fell onto the bed and cried. He had held back his tears for too long that day. Yugi looked over at the bottom of the bed where Yami usually sat when Yugi was upset. But he expected Yami to be there and he wasn't. Yugi was exhausted from crying and fell into a sad sleep.

Yami sat against the wall and sighed. He was completely alone all day. He didn't want to be alone, he wanted to be with Yugi. Whenever Yami thought about him, tears would always come to his crimson eyes.

'I wish that I could talk with Yugi. I want to hear his voice again. But...how will I do that? The mind link won't work because of the dark magic that surrounds this place.'

Yami thought hard of what he had been told earlier by that man. He said something about dreams. Yami's eyes widened with shock.

'That's it! That's how I can communicate with Yugi! Through his dreams!'

The Pharaoh concentrated on his hikari and tried to pry into his dreams.

Yugi's Dream

_I will always be with you_

_Makes no difference where your road takes you to_

Yugi was walking in a forest alone and was freezing. He didn't know why he was there but he felt a strong feeling coming from it. He came to a clearing where the snow glistened in the moonlight. Yugi look at the moon and sighed.

"Where are you, Yami? I need to find you."

Yugi looked up when there was sound in the bushes. He looked at them fearfully, but then his eyes softened. For there, stood his yami. Yami smiled and ran to Yugi. The Pharaoh hugged him as tears fell down his face. Yugi smiled and embraced him back.

_Even if we're apart_

_Now we're joined at the heart_

_Though the moment may be gone_

_You and I will still live on_

"Yami, I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you so much."

"I know, I've missed you too. Yugi, I have put myself in your dream. That's how I got here."

"Where is that man keeping you?"

"I don't know, little one. I'm just happy to see you."

"Me too, Yami. Me too."

_I will always be with you_

_I'll be by your side whatever you do_

_Though the memories made fade_

Suddenly, chains came out of nowhere and wrapped around Yami's feet and wrists. They pulled him to the ground and threatened to take him out of the dream.

"Yami!"

"Yugi, they're taking me back. Don't be so afraid."

"I'm not going to let them take you!"

"The chains are too strong little one. I'll be okay."

"No! No, Yami! Don't let them take you!"

"I have no choice. I'm sorry, truly I am."

_But the one's that we made_

_Are eternal as the stars_

_I'm now a part of who you are_

Yami was then being pulled back from where he came from. He didn't want to go, but what choice did he have? Yami started to cry again as did Yugi. The Pharaoh stood up and pulled against the chains. Yugi ran to him and held him one last time.

"Yami? Will I see you again?"

"Yes, little one. Remember, I'll always be with you."

_I will be there with you in the sound of your laughter_

_I'll be in the tears you cry_

_Cause the way you and I_

_Have touched one another_

"Yami please don't leave me."

Yami gazed at Yugi and smiled as best as he could. He embraced Yugi one last time and then let go. Yugi reached out to Yami, trying to get him to come back.

"Good-bye, my hikari."

Then Yami disappeared.

"Good-bye, Yami."

Yugi fell to his knees and cried. His wailing sobs of anguish echoed across the forest.

_Doesn't end_

_With good-bye_

Yami landed inside the cell again. He slid down the wall and cried. He didn't care if anyone heard him. Yami cried his heart out from the pain he had felt when he had to leave Yugi.

"I've lost him."

"Wouldn't be the first time," a cold voice stated.

The Pharaoh looked at the cell door and saw the man again. Yami knew that he was right. He gave Yugi's soul to Dartz a long time ago. Just so he could have power.

"I know. Why did you drag me back here?"

"Because I didn't want you to escape, that's why."

He walked over to Yami and lifted his chin so Yami could look him in the eyes.

"He'll be here soon, Yami. Now that he knows you're alive, he'll come find you."

The man kicked Yami in the side. Yami fell over, his eyes shut tightly in pain. Then, the man left Yami to suffer in his misery.

'Oh Yugi. I miss you so much. I miss your warmth, your happiness, and your love. I want it all back. I admit that I love him, but he wouldn't love me. I only put his in harm's way.'

Yami sat up and leaned back against the wall. Then he cried himself to sleep.

_I will always be with you_

_As a guardian angel_

_So strong and true_

Yugi jerked awake from the dream he just had. He had seen Yami and gotten to touch him. Yami told Yugi that he was really there with him and he believed him.

"I'm coming for you, Yami! I'll save you! I need you back with me."

Yugi grabbed his backpack, put in a fleece blanket, two water bottles, and some food. He then walked out of the door and went to find his beloved yami.

_If your lost in the light(Lost in the light)_

_Can't see the light(Can't see)_

_My love will see you through_

_I will always be there_

_You have me there_

_I will always be with you_

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: I love that song. I don't know what it's called but it's off of All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. I thought it wa so cute for this chapter.

Yugi: Am I going to find Yami?

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: Maybe...more than likely.

Yami: Why did you make me leave Yugi again?

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: For the drama.

Yugi and Yami: Evil person.

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: Okay, please leave a review


	4. Piper In The Forest

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: Hi everyone! Seto and Joey went on a vacation and won't be back for a while. I think they went to Cancun, Mexico to a 5 star hotel. I could only imagine what they are doing there.

Yugi & Yami: Don't even start to think that!

Elaine: I have a good guess.(Smirking)

Yami: Holy hell! Must you think that way!

Elaine: Yes.

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: Everyone, this is my friend Elaine. She goes to school with me and is one of my best friends, along with Elishia.

Elaine: Hi!

Elishia:(bouncing off the walls) Sugar! Sugar! Sugar!

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian & Elaine: ...

Yugi: Oh my, she's sugar high.

Elishia: Hey! That rhymes!

Elaine: Wow, since when did she get good at English?

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: No damn clue.

Yami: Is she like that all of the time?

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian & Elaine: No.

Elishia: Okay, hyper spell over now.

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: That's good. Now on with the chappie!

**Chapter 4**

**Piper In The Forest**

Yugi looked out of the window and stared toward the forest. He felt as if he had to go there, his heart told him that Yami was there. He had never thought about how much he cared for Yami until he was taken from him. Yugi always loved Yami but never knew if he loved him back. That was always Yugi's greatest fear. But none of that mattered now. He was going to do anything to get Yami back; even if it cost him his life.

A chilled wind blew across the field and Yugi hugged his jacket closer to his body. Dark clouds formed above him, darkening the sky to a dull grey. Small snowflakes fell from the sky and landed on the ground.

'Oh, great. More snow.'

Yugi sighed and walked on through the snow. His Mellinnium Puzzle glowed a faint yellow and tugged at him. Since it was Yami's puzzle, it could track the pharaoh down and find him. Yugi trusted that in his heart, no matter how hard it seemed, he would find his yami.

Light seeped through the small cracks in the dungeon walls as the sun began to rise. The occupant, was already awake and had been for a while. Yami sighed as the sun's rays glided over his tan arms, making them shine like gold. The Pharaoh was tired and hadn't slept long. He couldn't get his mind off of seeing Yugi last night in the boy's dreams. Yami heard footsteps coming towards him, but he didn't care.

"Well, good morning, my Pharaoh."

Yami turned his head away from him. He knew that it would make the man mad, but he didn't care what happened.

"Just leave me alone," Yami stated in a almost soulless(I didn't know how to spell that) tone.

"What's wrong with you? You act like you're heartbroken."

To tell the truth, he was heartbroken. Yami's heart ached for the want to be near his hikari.

"Leave me alone, please," Yami pleaded silently.

The man stared at him and then knelt beside of him. Yami looked into his cold, brown eyes. He saw a smirk across his features and his eyes potrayed lust. The man put his hand on Yami's cheek and stroked it.

"Yami, since you're here, you might as well become of use to me."

He moved his face closer to Yami's and was about to kiss him, until Yami gathered shadow magic in his hand to push him away. The man hit the wall with great force and looked at Yami with anger.

"You'll regret that action, Yami!"

With that said, he stormed off. Yami sighed deeply and looked at his hands, which were shaking.

'Was he going to...rape me? Damn, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse.'

Yugi marched on through the forest and since then the storm had died down. He had no intention of ever giving up on finding his beloved yami. So there he walked through the snow and wind, braving the forest in search of Yami. The sun high in the sky now and Yugi didn't know how far he had walked. But he didn't care. He knew he had to reach Yami as soon as possible.

"I hope to find you soon. It's so cold without you beside of me."

His small voice echoed throughout the forest and it gave Yugi an eerie fright. Then it hit Yugi suddenly, how was he going to find Yami if he had no idea where he was? This saddened Yugi and he didn't want to think about it because it made him upset. Yugi kept on walking and came to a small field. There, he saw a small doe and her young baby. She looked at Yugi as if to say,'Where are you going, strange creature?' Even though the deer ignored the fact that Yugi was there, it made Yugi feel confident that if the deer could be together with every threat known to man, then he could do the same with Yami. A small noise met Yugi's ears. A small, but sweet tune of an instrument. The deer perked up and walked toward the sound. Yugi followed closely because it might be a person who was playing. Sure enough, when Yugi came to a stop beside of the deer, he saw a person sitting on top of a boulder.

Yami sighed and sat with his knees to his chest, head resting on his knees, and a look of sorrow across his features.He was tired, but was worried at the same time. He was worried about his light, Yugi. Wondering if he was okay out in the forest. Yami shivered. He had only the clothes on his back to keep him warm.

"Hello?" a soft voice asked.

Yami turned his head in the direction of the voice to see a woman in her early 20's looking sadly at him. Since Yami sensed no threat, he turned his head away and ignored her presence.

"Um, I brought you something to eat."

Yami sighed,"I don't want anything to eat. Thank you, but I'm not hungry."

"Please, you've been down here for a few days with nothing to eat or drink."

"Please leave me in peace. Let me grieve alone. I have nothing left in this world, except for Yugi."

The woman set down the tray and sat beside of Yami. The Pharaoh didn't know how to react and decided to stay where he was.

"This Yugi, he means something to you, doesn't he?"

Yami looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes. Yugi means the world to me. I love him so much, that it hurts to be away from him. I wish that I could see him. I miss him so much."

"There is a way you can see him."

Yami looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"I-I can? How?"

"I can show him to you. Watch."

She waved her hands in a circle in front of her and chanted an incantation. Silver mist appeared out of nowhere and made a circle with a bright white light shining in the middle. When the light dimmed, Yugi's form was shown. Yami reached out to the mist as if he were able to touch Yugi. The mist twisted between his fingers and across his palm. Tears came to Yami's eyes. But they weren't tears of saddness, they were from happiness.

"Yugi," Yami whispered,"If only I could touch you again and hear your sweet voice."

The woman smiled at Yami.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, but I wish that he was here with me. He must be so tired, so cold, so lonely..."

Yami sighed and closed his crimson eyes. A silent tear fell down his cheek.

"Can you bring him here?" Yami asked sadly.

"I wish I could. But I can only show him to you. I'm sorry if I caused you more harm than good."

"No it's alright. I'm glad that you could show him to me," Yami sighed as the image of Yugi and the circle disappeared.

Yami picked up an orange from the tray and started to peel it with his nails.

"So," Yami started,"What is your name by the way?"

"My name is Allison, or Allie if you like."

"Thanks Allie, for everything."

Allie smiled at him,"No problem!"

Suddenly, a more sinister and seductive voice sounded.

"My dear sister Allison, why are you socializing with this prisoner?"

"Because, Silvara, he just needed someone to talk to, that's all."

"Really?"

Silvara glanced at the Pharaoh. Yami glared at her, signaling that he didn't like her. Silvara smirked and put her eyes back on her sister.

"Whatever you say, Allison. But be warned, Master would not like it if he caught you talking to him. Besides..."

Silvara walked over to Yami and ran her cold fingers over Yami's cheek.

"...He could be dangerous and could turn on you in an instant."

Yami pulled his head away from her and stared at her with eyes of hatred.

"See what I mean, sister?"

"No, I don't. He's not a cruel person, Silvara. He's just an innocent teenager."

"You really believe that? Damn, you are so clueless."

"Silvara, don't start..."

"Now, sister, you need to leave. Because Master has ordered me to come find you and send you to him."

Allie walked with an angry look on her face and glanced one more time at Yami and then left. Silvara walked over to Yami and kneeled down in front of him. She seemed to be looking him over, as Yami was doing at the moment. Silvara had long, silky black hair that ended at her waist. She was tall, about 5'6". Her eyes were of a piercing raven, just like her hair. But, she was not a normal person. She was a seductor and it frightened Yami. He wanted her away from him, but it wasn't going to happen.

"Master was right. You are as beautiful as he said."

Silvara put a hand on Yami's cheek and stroked it. The Pharaoh tried to get away from her, but she pulled him closer to her.

"Stay away from me,"Yami said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What's wrong? I don't bite,"she said smoothly as she sat down on Yami's lap.

"Please, get off of me,"said Yami as he quivered from her touch.

She smiled and moved her face closer to his. Her lips were only a few inches away when Yami threw her off of him. Silvara glared at him and came back at him, her nails as sharp as a knife. She slashed at Yami, who in turn hit her with shadow magic. Silvara screamed as she was hit and a nail cut into Yami's cheek. The Pharaoh winced and moved back until he was against the wall. Silvara's hand went around Yami's neck tightly. Yami coughed as he stuggled to breathe. Her black eyes stared at him coldly.

"Now, now Yami. We can't have you attacking anyone now can we?"

"Just...let me go...Can't...breathe..."

Silvara smiled wickedly at him and squeezed tighter. Yami's hands flew around her wrist and tried to pry her hands from his neck.

"That's enough, Silvara," a calm voice said.

Silvara immediately released Yami, who dropped to the ground coughing. The enemy walked towards him and turned him over. Yami was then face to face with the man.

"Hello Yami. Ready for your punishment?"

"Punishment? For what?"

"When you attacked me earlier."

Yami stared fearfully into the chocolate brown eyes.

"W-What are you going to do to me?"

"This," he said as he held up his hand.

Yami's body went rigid and flew against the wall. He groaned in pain and soon found cold, metal chains bound tightly around his wrists and ankles. The Pharaoh started to panic. He was afraid of what this man would do to him and how he would get out of it.

The piper played a melodic tune that was hypnotizing to Yugi's mind. Suddenly, the tune stopped and Yugi saw the animals walk away. The piper jumped off of the rock and gracefully touched the ground. The snow crunched beneath her bare feet, but was not fazed by the cold. She walked over to Yugi and smiled at him.

"Hello, human, how are you?"

Yugi was slightly shocked that she would come and speek to him so openly.

"I'm fine."

"Really? Is that so?"

Her voice was warm and comforting. Yugi thought he could trust her, but he wasn't sure.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Your soul is uneasy, your mind is sad, and your heart is broken. Basically, you are depressed. Why is that? Maybe I can help you."

"I hope that you can. It would mean so much to me," Yugi said hopefully as he shivered.

"Come, let's go to my place and we'll talk all of this over."

They walked through the snow as the sun started to set. The walk was only a few minutes from the rock and they reached it in no time. The home was a small wooden cabin, something you would see going on a camping trip. The two walked inside and Yugi was immediately met with the faint smell of peppermint and the warmth of a fire.

"Please, sit down by the fire. I'll go and make us some tea."

Yugi sat down on a chair and stared at the flames as they danced in the fireplace. He couldn't stop thinking about Yami at all.

'I wish you were here, Yami. I miss you.'

"Here," the piper's voice sounded.

Yugi looked at her and then took the cup of tea and sipped it. It tasted like peppermint and Yugi sighed. The scent calmed him and he then looked over the piper. The piper had smooth brown hair that flowed to the middle of her back and dark blue eyes. She was tall, 5'5" to be exact. Her skin was the color of fresh milk with a slight tan to it. She wore navy blue jeans and a thin, black long-sleeve shirt.

"Um, what's you're name?" Yugi asked quietly.

"My name is Callie. And your's?"

"Yugi."

"Very well then. Tell me, why are you so depressed?"

"Because the one I love has been taken from me and I'm looking for him."

"How do you know that he is in the woods?"

"My heart tells me he's here. It tells me to keep going into the forest to find him."

"Really? Well, I might be able to help you find him."

"Is there anyway that I can speak to him? Right now?"

"You can't speak to him, but through my music, I can play what he is feeling."

"How?"

"Like this," Callie answered as she reached for her piccolo.

She played a sweet, harmonious tune that was calm and relaxing.

"That is how I'm feeling; calm and happy."

Then she played a sorrowful piece, as if someone's heart had been broken. It almost wanted to make Yugi cry.

"That is how you feel; upset and sad. My music can interpret how you're feeling at this very moment."

"So, you can do that to Yami? Find out what he is feeling right now?"

"Yes, but you must keep quiet for me to keep my concentration. Do not speak unless you want me to stop."

"Okay, let's get started!"

"Alright, hush now."

Callie placed the piccolo to her lips and her eyes closed in concentration as she invisioned Yami.

"Is he tall, a golden tan, tri-colored hair like your's?"

"Yes, that's him."

"I've found him then, let's hear what he's feeling."

Then, he blue eyes shot opened and the music started...

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: Cliffie...hate them, but I had to. Chapter 5 should be up soon since I finally have my internet back.

Yami: She loves to torture us, doesn't she?

Yugi: Yeah, she does.

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: But it makes for a really good story.

Yami: What is my punishment anyway?

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: You'll find out in the next chapter.

Yami: Damn you!

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian: Hehe! I'm sooo evil. Please leave me a review, thanx!


	5. Castle of Dark Illusions

MidnightsFantasy: Thank Ra that my internet is back. I really missed it.

Seto:yawn

Joey:yawn

Yami: Why are you two tired?

Seto & Joey: grinning

Yami: Oh for the love of Ra!

Yugi: Guess you two had fun.

Seto & Joey: Yup!

MidnightsFantasy: Well, let's get on with the chapter.

**Chapter 5**

**Castle of Dark Illuions**

Yami was pinned to the wall by the enemy's magic. He stuggled to get loose but to no avail. Finally, he gave up and hung his head in defeat. A slight tapping of a shoe against stone declared that someone was coming to him. He felt a rough hand under his chin lift his head. Yami was now looking into the eyes of his enemy, whose face was now revealed to him. Yami stared at none other than...Bakura.

"B-Bakura? How? Why?" Yami asked in confusion.

"Why? Because I want to get my revenge for what you did to me in Egypt, those many years ago."

"But why did you take me?"

"Yami, nothing would please me more than to see you in pain. Since I can not defeat you in a duel, I would break your heart and take you from the one you love. That will satisfy my thirst for revenge for a long time."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Like I said earlier, Yami, your punishment is to beat you like a slave in our time. So you can feel what I felt so many years ago."

"No! Please, I'll do anything you want! Just leave me alone!"

"And what about your hikari? You wouldn't want him to endure this, would you?"

Yami immediately stopped yelling and thought over what he just said. The Pharaoh's eyes widened in shock.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would Yami."

"Why? He has done nothing to you! Leave Yugi out of this!"

"Well, my Pharaoh, he is the most important thing to you and what good would my revenge be if I couldn't see him in as much pain as you are about to be in?"

Yami felt the cold edge of a blade against the skin on his neck and he shivered from the contact.

"What's wrong, Yami? Afraid that I'm going to hurt you?"

Yami didn't answer him, he was too frightened to answer. Bakura smiled and suprisingly put the blade away. But he released Yami from the wall and turned him around and pinned him back to it but let Yami stand on his feet this time instead of hanging. Yami was now scared out of his mind for now he couldn't see anything that was going on. He heard Bakura laughing quietly behind him and then felt a whip hit him across the back. Yami screamed in pain as he felt a small stream of blood run down his back.

"You see, Yami, this will be you're punishment. To be beaten as a slave would have back in our time. Painful, isn't it?"

Yami had no answer for him. All he could do was to deal with it. He didn't want to but he had no choice in the matter. The whip lashed out again and again the pain came. His breathing was deep and fast as the whip hit him again and again. Yami suddenly collapsed as his knees fell out from under him. The beating had stopped now and Yami had tears spilling from his eyes. The Pharaoh's eyes were clenched shut in pain and his breathing was still deep and fast as he tried to control the pain that coursed through his body.

"Does it hurt, Yami?"

The Pharaoh only whimpered quietly.

"Silvara! Allison!"

The two women walked in with their heads downcast.

"Yes Master?" they said in unison.

"I have a task for each of you. Silvara, prepare my bed for the night. Allison, take care of our prisoner."

"Of course, Master," they said again.

Silvara and Bakura walked out of the room. Bakura smirked as he walked into the darkness.

'You have no idea of what I have in store for you, Pharaoh. I promise that it'll be the worst thing you will ever have to put up with.'

Allison walked over to Yami who was still on his knees from the beating. Blood now laid in small pools beneath of him, with more still flowing. She laid a kind hand on his shoulder and used her magic to release him. Yami fell into her awaiting arms, passed out from pain and blood loss. Allison pulled his limp body across the floor and away from where he had been beaten. Then she laid Yami on the floor on his stomach and then carefully took off his tight black shirt. She took a small rag and wetted it in the small bowl of cold water. Yami was now coming out of his daze only to arch his back in pain at the contact of the water on his wounds.

"I'm so sorry that this happened."

Yami's crimson eyes gazed at her with kindness.

"It's...alright. You never meant...for this to ha-happen, Allie."

She smiled as he used her shortened name and bandaged him up so he could rest peacefully.

Callie, the piper, was now concentrating on the Pharaoh's emotions so she could play what he was feeling. Yugi waited patiently for her to begin.

"I've found him," she said calmly.

"That's great!"

"Then let us begin."

The music was slow and smooth, as if Yami was at peace. But then the tone changed and became fast and switched between shrill and low.

"Yami's frightened," Yugi whispered.

The tune changed rapidly into a loud and high pitch, almost as if...

'No, it can't be. They can't be...hurting him.'

Suddenly, all went silent and Callie now played a soft, mournful sound.

"It means he's sad. Oh Ra, no. Please no," Yugi whispered again as he shook his head and hung it in a defeated position.

"Yugi," Callie's voice sounded as she stopped playing the depressing music," He was hurting. His captor was beating him, hurting him. I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"This is all my fault. I should have let them take me, then Yami wouldn't have to suffer this."

"But Yugi, he did it for you. He loves you and did it all for you."

Yugi looked up at her with teary eyes. She smiled and stood up from her seat. Callie walked over to the window and stared out into the snowy forest. The snow fell, softly floating to the ground.

"Do you know how to get to Yami?"

"I'm pretty sure. I saw a what looked to be a prison cell and he was in it. There was a castle that was floating also."

"The Castle of Dark Illuisons...no wonder we couldn't find him on foot."

"Then it's settled. We'll travel tomorrow morning," she said as she walked down the hallway, motioning for Yugi to follow her. She came to a room and opened the door.

"This is where you can sleep for the night."

Yugi walked into the room and turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Please try to get some sleep Yugi. You'll need your rest for tomorrow's journey."

With that said, she closed the door quietly behind her. Yugi sat on the bed and stared out of the window.

'Goodnight Yami. I love you.'

Yugi laid down and covered himself with the blankets. He then turned off the light and immediately fell asleep.

The night was cold once again and a body shivered on the freezing concrete floor. The Pharaoh laid on the floor with his feet up to his chest. He desperately searched for sleep, but couldn't seem to find any. His thoughts were of Yugi. His beloved and precious hikari. The teen was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Allie come in with some more bandages and something for him to eat.

"Yami? Are you okay?"

Yami smiled at her.

"Yes, I'm alright."

"I'm here to change your bandages. I also brought you something to eat if you were hungry."

"Thank you," was all he said and then he became quiet again.

Allie had Yami lay down on his stomach so she could redress his wounds. Yami grabbed the shiny red apple from the plate and began to pick at the skin with his nails. He hissed in pain as the medicine was applied to his back.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. I trust you."

"I'm glad. Not many to trust around here."

"I wouldn't say so."

Then all became silent again. Yami gave up on the apple for now it bored him. Allie got up and gathered her things together.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you though."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Yami nodded and curled up again. The exhaustion had now caught up with Yami and he yawned for a long time.

'Goodnight Yugi. I love you, my little one.'

An hour or so later, Allie came back to check on Yami and saw him sound asleep. She walked into his cell quietly and placed the warm fleece blanket over his body. She immediately saw his shivering disappear and he sighed. Allie smiled and left the room.

The black skies were clear and many stars were visible. The soft crunching of snow being treaded on was the only sound besides the whispering wind. Alone, a small pale figure stepped through the field. The person looked up at the sky as a lone tear made its way down his face.

"I wish I was with you, Yami."

Yugi turned quickly at the sound of another's footsteps coming towards him. What he saw left him in a state of shock. There he was...his yami, no more than three feet away from him.

"Hikari..." he whispered as he fell to the ground, the pain too much for him to bear.

"Yami!"

Yugi ran over to his beloved pharaoh and held him close. He placed Yami's head on his lap and stoked his cheek.

"Yugi...I've finally found you," the Pharaoh said with a sad smile.

"I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you so much," Yugi said as he placed his forehead against his dark's.

"I know how you feel," he responded with a chuckle,"How have you been? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm staying at a small cabin owned by Callie. I met her in the forest while I was looking for you. She tuned in on your feelings a few hours ago. You were hurt. Are you okay now?"

"I'm glad you have a place to stay. I was hurt, but I'm okay now."

"Thank the gods. What did they do to you?"

Yami looked away from his hikari and replied sadly.

"Yugi, you must understand, that I never wanted this to happen to us. I was beaten like a slave was in Ancient Egypt. I have the scars to prove it."

Yugi turned Yami around and saw the fresh cuts on his back. When he turned Yami back around, he collapsed onto the Pharaoh's body and cried.

'No, I wasn't there to protect him...It's all my fault.'

Yami weakly touched his hikari's face and lifted his amethyst eyes to meet his crimson ones.

"It's okay. I'm alright now, you're here with me."

"Yami?"

"What is it, Little One?"

"It's...nevermind."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

Yami then sat up and looked into Yugi's eyes. He leaned closer to Yugi, his lips only inches from the other's.

"Yami?" he whispered.

Then the Pharaoh placed his lips lightly on Yugi's. The kiss was gentle, he didn't want to push Yugi. But the Pharaoh wasn't prepared for what his aibou's reaction was. Yugi lightly ran his tongue along Yami's lips, asking for enterance. Yami complied and parted his lips, allowing Yugi access. Yugi took this chance to explore Yami's mouth. The sensual exotic flavor of his yami inticed him. Meanwhile, Yami was tired of being submissive and pushed his love on his back. He fully laid on top of the younger male and dominated the kiss. Yugi tasted of sweet strawberries and cream, it was as innocent as his hikari himself. The Pharaoh broke the kiss for much needed air, leaving both of their minds reeling.

"Yami?"

"I love you, Yugi. I had to tell you. Just in case we'd never see each other again."

"I love you too, Yami. But, why wouldn't we see each other again?"

"Eventually, Bakura will kill me. He's using you against me and I won't have you hurt. I probably won't see you ever again this time tomorrow. I'll be in heaven, watching over you."

Yugi's eyes filled with tears and streamed down his face. He threw his arms around Yami, sobbing. Yami, in turn, embraced back and held the crying aibou.

"No, I won't let him! I can't lose you! I love you too much to let you go!"

"I know, angel. I'm sorry...I wasn't there for you," Yami whispered as tears flowed freely from his eyes.

Suddenly, the chains from one of their previous dreams came back. They encircled the Pharaoh, pulling him away from his lover. Yami reluctantly let go and let his body be pulled back into the darkness.

"Yami! No!"

Yugi ran over and held Yami once again, being dragged into the darkness as well. Yami connected their lips once again in a short kiss and was pulled apart by the chains.

"I love you, Yugi."

"I love you too, Yami."

"Bye...my angel."

Then, he was gone and all that was left behind was a sobbing lost lover.

Yugi jerked awake, only to find his pillow soaked with tears. He knew that he had to get to Yami soon. Otherwise, his life would be over. He stood from the bed and stretched his stiff limbs. The youth yawned and put on his clothes, prepared to search for the Pharaoh. He walked quietly into the living room to see the piper Callie sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea. She moved her eyes from the window to the boy in front of her. Callie smiled sweetly and set the cup down on the table. The piper stood strode over to the door. She motioned for Yugi to follow her, which he did immediately.

They walked to the back of the house to where a small stale was at. Callie opened the doors and led out two pure white horses.

"You ready?" she asked.

Yugi nodded his head. He knew there was no turning back now. His love needed him, and that was something that Yugi could no longer ignore. He jumped onto the horse's back and tightened his reins. Yugi glanced at Callie one last time and then they both galloped of to the Castle of Dark Illusions.

MidnightsFantasy: Everyone I'm soooo sorry again for the late update. My brain was fried. I love you all, especially everyone who left a review. I also thank any readers who just read and don't review. I'm sorry this ended so quickly and I promise that the next update will be faster than this one.


	6. Escaping This Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character except for Silvara, Callie, and Allie.

**Chapter 6**

_Escaping This Nightmare_

**Here With Me**

The wind was cold, but Yugi didn't mind. All he could think about was his love. The thought of Yami being in his arms again was simply too much for his brain to handle at the moment...cause he almost fell off of the horse.

"Yugi! Pay attention! You're gonna slide off the horse if you keep daydreaming!"

"Oh, sorry!" Yugi smiled.

They broke out of the forest into a large field.

'This is the field from my dreams.'

The young male looked over to see Callie looking up into the sky. When Yugi turned to see what she was looking at, he almost fainted at what he saw. Above them was a huge, black castle. Shadows floated all around it, making the castle look eerie.

"The Castle of Dark Illusions...I never thought that I'd have to come here again," Callie stated.

"You've been here before?"

"Yes...but, those are memories that I wish to keep locked away."

Yugi didn't bother to ask. The only thing he wanted right now was to find Yami and get back home. Callie jumped off of the horse and began to walk towards the castle. Yugi obediently followed her, having no idea where they were going. She stood directly underneath of the large building, chanting in a different language. A stream of black shadows came out of her hand and formed a staircase that led all the way up to the castle.

"Let's go," she said.

Yugi nodded and began the long walk upwards.

**Here With Me**

He sat shivering on the floor as he drifted back into his thoughts. He was at the point to where it seemed hopeless that his love would come for him. Although he had some shread of hope left, it wasn't enough to convince him.

'I don't think I'll ever see him again. Maybe this is my punishment for taking over his body for so many years. Or maybe this is just the hell that I'm meant to live in or the destiny that the Gods have chosen for me. All I want, though, is to know that he is happy and alright. But I also want him with me. Damn...I need to stop thinking of such things. It's giving me a headache.'

"Yami?" a weak voiced asked.

Yami looked out of his cell and his eyes widened in shock. There he was...Yugi. He was really there staring at him, talking to him.

"Yugi? Is that really you?"

Callie held her hand in front of the lock and closed her eyes. A click sounded around the cell as the door was unlocked. Yugi ran inside and threw his arms around the pharaoh. Yami hugged his lover and started to cry. He missed this...he missed feeling the warmth of another, especially Yugi.

"You're really here. I've missed you so much," Yugi said as he began to sob.

Yami only held him tighter and comforted him. Happiness was the only thing that kept them from noticing that they had a visitor. Not a good visitor, mind you.

"Well, well, well...we finally meet, Yugi."

The younger wheeled around and faced the tall, dark haired woman. She clearly was amused by his presence and he could only imagine what was going through her mind.

"Who are you?!"

"I am Silvara and I have been waiting for this moment for a long time!" she yelled with an evil smirk on her face.

The devilish woman disappeared only to reappear behind Yugi. She lunged at the hikari and successfully pinned him against the wall. The spiky haired male struggled, trying to break free from her grasp. Yami growled dangerously and formed a shadow attack in his hand, but was immediately stopped when she tightened her grip on his lover's neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Pharaoh. You might just hurt the boy in the process."

Yami looked back and forth between the two and sighed in defeat. He put his hand down and the attack vanished.

"Good boy. I always knew that you'd be a perfect pet for my master."

The dark glanced away, ashamed that he had to submit to her. He hated admiting that he was weak, but for Yugi's sake, he had no choice. Yugi stared at his defeated lover's face. It hurt him so much to see him this way.

"What do you want with us anyway?" Yugi choked out.

"Oh, I almost forgot that you were here. If you must know, I'm not exactly sure. Bakura knows, but has never told us a thing. So I'm sorry that I am of no use to you."

Almost as if on cue, in walked the silver haired demon, Bakura. He chuckled at the predicament he found the lovers in. He stalked over to Yami and lifted his chin so he'd look him in the eyes. Enraged crimson glared and mischevious brown shined...Bakura was up to something, that much Yami knew. The tomb robber moved his lips to Yami's ear and whispered heated words.

"Yami, you will do as I say. You have a choice, of course, but I fear that you're lover will be the one to suffer the consequences."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to come with me for awhile. I promise that Yugi and the girl will not be harmed in the meantime. As long as you do as I command, all will be well."

Knowing that there was no way out of this, he just nodded his head in a silent okay. Bakura smiled and pulled back from the other.

"Silvara, unchain his majesty from the wall."

"Yes sir."

Silvara let go of Yugi, who fell to the ground breathing deeply, trying to catch his lost breath. She walked calmly over to Yami and unchained him from the wall and pushed him towards Bakura. His light tried to run after him, only to be held back by Callie. He glanced fearfully at Callie and then back at Yami. The former Pharaoh smiled at Yugi.

"Don't worry. I'll be back. Everything will be alright."

"Yami I just got you back! I don't want to lose you again!"

"I promise, hikari, I will return."

"Please listen to him," Callie pleaded," He knows what he's doing."

But Yugi didn't want to listen to her. He wanted to follow him and protect him from this man. Yami was now gone and he was alone once again.

"Damn it...I will protect him. Even if it costs me my life!" Yugi screamed as he ran out of the door, tears running down his face.

"Yugi! Come back!"

But it was too late, he was already gone around the corner.

**Here With Me**

The former pharaoh walked cautiously behind Bakura. He wasn't sure what he was up to but knowing Bakura, it probably wasn't good. Bakura stopped in front of two large doors and turned to face Yami.

"We're here..."

"Where exactly is here?" he asked skeptically.

The silver male only smirked and pushed open the doors. Inside, was a large bed chamber, with a big, fluffy bed lined in black silk sheets. The walls a eggshell white as well as the curtains. Many gold Egyptian treasures were shelved and on tables throughout the vast area. Roughly, they pushed Yami inside and slammed the doors shut. Leaving only him and Bakura inside. He harshly threw Yami upon the silk sheets, watching the scared and confused look in his crimson eyes.

"Bakura, what are you doing all of this for? It doesn't make any sense..."

"Plain and simple...I see something I want, I get it. Got it?"

"But...why me? Why?" Yami asked, his voice breaking.

"Because, you have always been the object of my desire. Ever since I first saw you on your throne in Egypt," he said as he went to stand beside the bed, eyeing the pharaoh.

"They way the golden sun touched your bronze skin..." he ran his fingers along Yami's arm.

"They way the desert wind made your sunkissed hair flow..." he threaded his hand through blonde locks.

"They way your blood crimson eyes shined with intellegence..." he stared into his eyes and sat in front on Yami, facing him, dangerously close to his face.

"They way your lips moved with your words..." he kissed him.

Yami tried to shove the other male off of him, but found it impossible. He had no strength in him to fight back. With a tear running down his cheek, he let Bakura lie him back on the bed. The tomb robber forced his way into the dark's mouth, running his tongue over every piece. He didn't want this...no, not at all. It wasn't supposed to be like this either. He was supposed to be rescued by his lover and go home peacefully. But no, he was going to be raped by the man whom captured him. Fingers and hands roamed his flesh, tongue dancing on his, heat rising from the silver's body. The Pharaoh felt himself being stripped of what little clothes he had.

"Please stop, Bakura."

"Why should I when my prize is right in front of me?"

Mercilously he unclothed the fearful pharaoh. Bakura knew he had the upper hand, there was no denying that. After all clothing was removed, he sat back and took a long good at the beautiful body underneath of him.

"You're so damn beautiful," he moaned as he stripped himself as well.

Yami shivered in fear as Bakura started to bite his neck harshly, leaving red marks and little streams of blood. He ran his rough hands over smooth tan skin, feeling up the pharaoh. Roughly moving his mouth to Yami's manhood, he looked Yami in the eyes and grinned wickedly.

"Bakura, stop this," he pleaded.

The response he recieved was not one he wanted. Bakura took the pharaoh's length fully into his mouth and began sucking harshly. The pharaoh tried to hold back his moans but it felt so good to have that heat around him. He thought of Yugi, the love of his life, waiting in the cell or...no, he couldn't think like that. His thoughts were broken as the heat was replaced with cool air. The crimson eyes locked onto chocolate brown and suddenly his mind put together what Bakura was going to do next.

"No...no, Bakura, please," he pleaded fearfully.

The silver placed his large cock at Yami's tight entrance and leaned forward to whisper in Yami's ear.

"Long live that King," he whispered as he slammed into the unprepared male.

Screams of pain echoed throughout the room as Bakura thrusted in and out of Yami's tight entrance. Loving the sounds of pain that erupted from the pharaoh's sweet lips, he continued to push harder and harder in and out of the male. He felt his release coming and started to pump the pharaoh's limp length in time with his thrusts. Soon Bakura screamed and released his seed into the virgin beneath him and pumped Yami until he released as well. Both were breathing intensely as they processed everything that had just happened. Bakura smirked and pulled out of the pain stricken pharaoh, blood and cum pouring out of the newly found wound. Weakly, Yami glanced at the now standing tomb robber.

"Damn...you," Yami cursed.

"Hmm...that was amazing," Bakura hissed as he kissed the weak male's lips.

Yami's body jerked with pain as he tried to move on his own. All he could think about was his lover, his hikari. He just wanted to be with him and hold him all night to know that everything will be ok.

"Now, we have some things to discuss, my King."

**Here With Me**

Yugi ran as fast as his short legs would take him. His adrenaline racing along with his tears made his speed more intense, feet stamping the ground and making loud thumps across the sickeningly grey-black concrete. Somehow he knew the Pharaoh wasn't too far away, he could feel it. Just when his amethyst eyes caught sight of two large Egyptian marked doors. The little one's heart felt a tug and it was then he knew that Yami was in there. As for his condition, the boy did not know. Gathering up whatever energy he had left, Yugi pushed the doors open to reveal a gorgeous ancient Egyptian room with wonderful statues and golden figures. It was then that his eyes laid on the most precious thing in the room, the Pharaoh. Quickly he ran to the broken body lying on the silk sheets. Knowing that the damage done to his lover's body was done by Bakura and rage filled his little body. But as he looked again at Yami, his heart sank and salt water formed on the tips of his lashes again. Here his love lay, bleeding and naked, covered in Bakura's essence and shivering with pain. Gently Yugi placed a kind hand on the tan forehead and ran his fingers through the golden locks.

"Yugi," he whispered hoarsely.

"Shh, I'm here now. We need to get you out of here," the light whispered while kissing the dark's forehead as well.

Suddenly Yami looked away from Yugi. Confused by the action, Yugi dismissed the thought; thinking Yami was just scared or didn't want to talk much at the moment.

"Callie!" Yugi yelled in desperation.

The young woman appeared at the doorframe and slowly walked over to where they were standing. She inspected him and nodded towards Yugi.

"Get him up, we need to leave," she said calmly and left without another word.

He was heavy, there was no doubt about that, but the boy carried his love with all the strength he had. As they passed the dungeon that held the once renound ruler in all of Egypt, Yugi and Yami couldn't help but sigh with relief as the place was being left behind them. Walking down the claustrophobic hallway with Yami on his back and Callie's slender body ahead of him, he saw what was a purple and black portal. Cautious about the unknown entrance or exit, whichever it should be, Yugi glanced at Callie for reassurance. She nodded and then strode through the black abyss into the unknown. Just as Yugi was about to step through to salvation with Yami, a woman's small voice could be heard behind him.

"Yugi, wait!"

He turned to see a red haired woman running towards him, frantically waving her hands.

"Stay away from us!"

"No, you don't understand. My name's Allie, I took care of Yami and healed him while he was here," she explained out of breath.

"How can I believe you?!" he yelled, determined to defend Yami.

"Yugi, she's fine. Don't worry," he whispered weakly.

"I want you to take this with you," she said as she held out a diamond hilted dagger to him,"It might do you some good in case Bakura decides to unleash some monsters on you."

His little pale hand uneasily took hold of the sharp dagger and placed it in his belt.

"Thank you, for taking care of my love."

"I hope to see you again, now please, hurry!"

With a final nod of goodbye, Yugi stepped through the abyss as well.

All went dark as he felt lightheaded for one moment. The next thing he knew, his feet were buried in snow and a horse was waiting to take him and Yami back to Callie's. Hoisting his dark onto the snow white horse, he sat behind him and held onto the now collapsing body and rode off into the picturesque winter forest.

**Here With Me**

Anger driven, Silvara watched as their prize rode away into the woods. Harshly she grabbed onto Bakura's robes and pulled him face to face with her.

"Are you a damn fool? Why're you letting them escape?!"

"Calm yourself, Silvara. My plan is in motion, we will see them again soon."

**Chapter 6 End**

A new chapter will be up a lot faster than this one. Sorry everyone who had to wait forever.


	7. The Prophecy of Luminance

You know, I just noticed as I was rereading the previous chapter for this story, that I completely changed seasons in Chapter 2. I want to keep it in the winter season, makes for a more cuddly season haha Anyway, I was just here to tell you guys in case there was any confusion. If you didn't notice the change, I'm sorry that you had to read this random babble.

**Here With Me**

_The Prophecy of Luminance_

**Chapter 7**

It was freezing out in the dark winter's night; almost too cold to ride the beautiful beasts beneath him. Yugi was certain that his lips were pale blue and his fingers were numb. He was also certain that the Pharaoh had fallen asleep on his shoulder during the ride. As to how he could sleep peacefully with the cold, wind, and sounds, Yugi would never know. All he knew was that his dark needed help. His bare tan skin was only being covered by a thin fleece blanket and his pearly white teeth were chattering.

'Soon we will be to Callie's and can get you warm, I promise.'

No later than five minutes, the horses came to a halt in front of the beautifully simple home of Callie's. The cabin was still dimly lit with candle light when they entered and a rush of warm air engulfed them. The pale horse walked through the door with the crimson eyed male and laid down near the fireplace so they could safely dismount him. Carefully, Yugi stepped off of the horse's back and pulled his love off as well. The white horse stood and exited the house, only to change into a fluttering mist of snowflakes in an instant with it's partner. Yugi carried his weakened lover to his room and gently laid his broken body on the bed. Just as Yugi turned to walk away, a soft hand reached out to him.

"Yugi," he whispered hoarsely, "Don't leave me alone, please."

Hurriedly, Yugi grasped his hand and held it against his cheek.

"I love you, Yami. I love you so very much."

Still slightly out of it, the pharaoh slowly closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of his lover. Oh, how he missed the sweet strawberry smell of his little hikari. The feel of his soft skin against his own was also a relief and a long lost feeling as well. Everything was just so...foreign to him now. But nevertheless, he enjoyed it.

"Yami, I have to go talk to Callie for a moment, ok?"

Reluctantly the weakened male nodded and let the hand slide from his. Yugi kissed him on his forehead, pulling the thick navy blankets over the cold body. With a final smile, he turned and walked away into the living room. He needed answers, he needed to know everything he could from Callie. Mainly he wanted to know who those women were and why Bakura wanted him in the first place. Yami gave up almost everything to protect him, to keep him from being taken away.

Walking in to the next room, he sighted Callie sitting in the small wooden rocking chair. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts as she gazed at the fire blazing in the fireplace. Yugi gingerly walked closer until she noticed his presence. Sighing, she closed her eyes and shifted her position in the chair.

"I know there is much you want to know about the situation at hand," she said calmly.

"Who are Allie and Silvara? What do they want?" he immediately jumped into questioning.

"Silvara is my older sister, believe it or not. She has always desired power, ever since she was a teenager. Allie is my twin sister, even though we look nothing alike. Our family are decendants of witches, good witches to be exact. But Silvara didn't want to learn the ways of white magic. She wanted to learn black magic, with powerful spells that could destroy countless cities and claim innocent lies. So she strayed from the family and left on her own to continue studying dark magic. We thought she would fail and come back home; but we were terribly mistaken."

"But what does Bakura have to do with all of this?"

"As you know, Bakura may have been a tomb robber but he too has learned dark magic with time. You also know he can control the shadow realm and can call upon it anytime he wishes. My sister saw this as an opportunity and became his follower. He taught her the many dark arts that were forbidden, causing her magical strength to grow. Allie followed after her, claiming that she wanted to learn the dark arts as well; when in reality, she was going as a spy for us. Her white magic is stronger than mine so she can easily defend herself."

"Bakura said that he wanted to take me when Yami was kidnapped. I don't understand what he wants me for."

"You, my dear child, contain a power that Bakura envies. In order to obtain it, he must kill you."

Yugi tried to process the whole situation in his head. He exposed the diamond hilted knife and turned it ever so slowly in his hands while thinking, 'So Bakura wanted infinate power...I should've guessed that in the first place.'

"Yugi, go to bed and get some rest. I'll take you and Yami home in the morning."

"But what if Bakura comes after us in the meantime?"

Callie seemed to ponder this for a moment before responding.

"Then we will fight to the death," she ended as she waved her hand and extinguished the warm colored blaze.

**Here With Me**

As Yami laid in bed, he thought of the conversation between him and Bakura.

_"Yami, you know as well as I do that Yugi has an amazing amount of power in that small body of his."_

_"What of it, demon?" the Pharaoh all but hissed._

_"Remember when I told you that he would die by your hand?" he reminded Yami, smirking a little._

_The tan male's face switched to horror as he knew where this conversation was going. He didn't want to kill Yugi, he loved him way too much._

_"Bakura, please I'll do anything you want...just don't ask me to do this," he begged._

_"No can do, Pharaoh. The boy has the power I need to take my place as ruler of this world and the shadow realm. In order to obtain all of this, I need the boy to be killed so I can absorb every ounce of magic within him."_

_Yami just stared at the older figure before him. Knowing that this could possibly be the only time for answers, he decided to keep calm and try to understand why he was a necessity._

_"Bakura, you have every magical power known to humankind. Why not just kill him yourself?"_

_"Dear boy, did you not think I researched this? The Prophecy of Luminance tells the story of a young male with exponential magic inside of him, also stating that this power can be absorbed by another mage at the time of his death. There is one flaw though; this task is too simple, since he would have to die of natural causes for this operation to take place. No, someone who is pure of heart can kill him, releasing the magic and therefore placing it into the body of whoever it deems worthy."_

_Drinking every detail in, Yami frantically tried to find some solution to the Prophecy, but to no avail as the white-haired man continued the instructions._

_"Since you will be the killer and I shall be the only other mage there strong enough to contain the magic, all of it will transfer into me. So you see, Pharaoh, this is why you are so important to the plan. Once I have my powers and control over the realms of light and dark, you will then be at my side as my partner; my lover."_

_"I will never stand by your side, bastard," Yami growled in contempt._

_"Such a cheesy line for a once great ruler," the silver stated as he moved yet again closer to the body aching on the sheets._

His thoughts were broken by the tiny sound of a creaking door as he saw Yugi's small form walk in cautiously. He relaxed his sore muscles and pretended to be asleep so he wouldn't disappoint him. But Yugi was a lot smarter than the Pharaoh thought he was; with a little smile, Yugi spoke in his thoughts.

/Do you honestly think you could fool me like that, Pharaoh?/ he thought with a chuckle.

/Well I was trying to be civil and pretend to be asleep to make you happy but obviously I was incorrect./

His Hikari smiled and pulled back the thick, soft blankets and laid next to the tan male. Gently, he pulled the covers back over them and snuggled into the welcoming body of his lover. Wrapping protective arms around the pale body, Yami sighed deeply as he inhaled the sweet strawberry scent of Yugi's tricolor hair.

"Yami, why must you sniff me?" he said quietly, some sort of amusement in this voice.

"Because you're sniffable," the Pharaoh stated confidently.

"Sniffable? Is that even a word?"

"Yes, it is. Why do you question my vocabulary?"

"Your vocabulary is as ancient as you are, Yami. Maybe you should get a thesaurus or go to and look up some words."

"Use a book that is quite boring or the internet? Yugi, the internet is not for learning; only for...people who like to see other people sleeping with each other."

It was then that Yugi burst out into laughter at the other's censored statement. What made it even better was that he was dead serious. Although he knows that the Pharaoh knew nothing much of the internet, he certainly put his finger on only the negatives.

"Yami, that's not all the internet is for! Maybe you should use it more often," he concluded, snuggling back into the warm body.

A low "hmph" was the response as he felt the arms tighten around him. A few moments later and the Pharaoh was sound asleep with Yugi laying awake in his arms. His mind was too muddled with the images of Yami bleeding and broken. He listened to every command Bakura made, accepted with little to no resistence.

/You know I can hear your thoughts better when I'm asleep, aibou./

Yugi mentally sighed and leaned back a bit from the male's body.

/I can't erase those images of you laying on the sheets or chained in the dungeons./

/Yugi, there was nothing you could do-/

/I could've stopped them! But I was too weak./

Yami gripped the younger male's arms and forced him to look him in the eyes.

/Aibou you are not weak. Understand? You are the strongest person I know. You're so beautiful, inside and out. Believe me, please./

Amethyst held onto crimson, looking for any sign of doubt; there was none. Slowly, Yugi leaned his body forwards until his lips were only about an inch from Yami's; taking in the warm, sweet breaths of the elder. Growing impatient, Yami closed the distance and connected their lips in a sweet chaste kiss. Gathering up his courage, Yugi gently kissed back, running the tip of his tongue over the soft lips of his lover. Yami obliged and parted for the younger to gain access. Their tongues danced as the Pharaoh pulled the other's body closer, his hand moving to the pale boy's jaw, making the kiss even deeper. A small husky moan from the elder escaped his throat and he then pulled away for much needed air. Yugi smiled goofily as he snuggled back into the safe arms of Yami.

"I love you, Yugi," the Pharaoh all but whispered.

"I love you too, Yami," was the sleepy reply.

**Chapter 7 End**


	8. Wishing I Could Give You Everything

**Here With Me**

_Wishing I Could Give You Everything_

**Chapter 8**

Yami continued to watch his young lover carefully as he giggled against his chest. How long could this possibly last? There was no guarantee that one or both of them would be alive after everything is said and done. This thought disturbed the Pharaoh; he wanted nothing like that to happen. In response to his thoughts, he wrapped his arms around his little one and buried his face in the tri-color locks to keep himself from losing his mind. Yugi sensed the distress Yami was now facing and calmly snuggled closer. He wanted Yami to feel safe in his presence.

"Hey," the younger gently cooed as his yami just trembled in place,"we're both safe. You don't have to worry anymore."

No response.

"Yami, can you at least look at me?" he asked just as gently.

Slowly did the Pharaoh rise from the colored strands to look into concerned amethyst eyes. A single tear slipped from its place and down to his rosy lips, flowing against the tiny ridges and into his mouth. Yugi watched that tear intently and before he could register what he was doing, he caught those lips in a kiss. Though they remained still, Yami gasped against them, not expecting to be kissed at a time like this. His half-lidded eyes closed slowly as he tentatively moved his lips against Yugi's. This tender kiss made Yugi feel lighter than air, especially since the love was being returned. Deciding to push his lover a little bit further, the hikari took the dark's bottom lip between his teeth in a small nipping rhythm, asking politely for access. Without hesitation, the Pharaoh relinquished his dominance and let Yugi take over for the moment. His Light's tongue grazed against his and massaged it in a way. A low growl was emitted from the larger body at the actions and unconsciously placed his hand behind Yugi's head to deepen their kiss. The young boy released a tiny moan at the action and raked his nails down Yami's clothed back lightly. Again the Pharaoh moaned and flipped Yugi onto his back so he could have control. Both then reluctantly broke their sensual kiss for the chance to take in much needed oxygen.

Yami ran his fingers across the pale face and leaned in close to his ear to whisper the question, "Yugi, do you want me to go further? We can stop here if you want me to."

Appreciation was now shining in those amethyst orbs he loved so much and the response he recieved was Yugi pulling him down for another kiss and grinding his hips into his lover. Taking this as a glaring 'yes', he started his trek down to Yugi's ghostly neck, gently biting and sucking on the creamy skin. A small sigh escaped the tender lips of his light as he trailed sweet kisses and nips all the way down to his collarbone. He sat up and pulled on Yugi's arms to get him to sit up just for a moment. Quickly he grasped the bottom of Yugi's shirt and pulled it over his head. The creamy white chest of his young lover was exposed and he found himself awed. Never had he seen his lover like this before, at least, not after he confessed his love for him. Breathless, he traced his fingertips over the light curves of his lover's stomach.

'He's so flawless,' he thought to himself.

Yugi smiled lightly at him and took the Pharaoh's hand, placing it against his cheek, nuzzling into the feeling. Yami only looked at his light with sad eyes.

"Yami?"

Yami just sat in place, stroking his hikari's face. He couldn't think, only touch.

"I just..." he began as a tear found it's way to his cheek again, "Yugi, I wish I could tell you."

Yugi gently shushed his yami, and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Don't even think about it right now, ange. Please?" Yugi sweetly asked.

Yami tried to dismiss the thoughts in his mind as he kissed those tender lips again. He just wanted to be ini the moment with Yugi, with nothing else in the world to worry about. Picking up where he left off, he began to kiss his way down Yugi's chin and onto his neck. Strong hands found there way up the younger's chest before running a thumb over the already hard nipples. Yugi sighed, relaxed and enticed by the Pharaoh's actions. As Yami continued to rub him in small circles, he enclosed the other one with his mouth. This was something that Yugi had never experienced and he instantly felt amazed. Yami's tongue was working expertly on this nipple while the other was stroked. He had never felt this much pleasure before and damn, if he didn't want more.

"Ahh, Yami," his hikari moaned as he tangled his fingers in his dark's hair.

The Pharaoh seemed to smile at this and quickly switched to the other one, giving it the same treatment. It almost seemed too much for Yugi's little body to handle. He could feel pressure building up inside of him. He knew he was turned on by this, that he was hard and wanted Yami more than anything. But he also had to remember what Yami had just gone through. Although this thought was discarded after Yami moved down and dipped his tongue into Yugi's bellybutton. His Light couldn't help but laugh at the ticklish feeling.

"Yugi?" Yami said as he stopped his movements.

"Yes, Mou hitori no boku?" he said sweetly, breathing heavily.

He seemed to hesitate, as if he was trying to think this question out carefully.

"Uhm...do you want me to, well, you know..." he blushed heavily and turned his head away, embarassment coating his cheeks.

"Only if you're comfortable with it, Yami. Of course I want you, but I won't push you," his Light replied confidently.

He seemed to contemplate this for a moment, unsure of whether to take his lover's innocence or back away. All Yami knew was that he didn't want Yugi to go through the pain he felt from...No, he couldn't think about it right now. Suddenly, his aibou was kissing his neck, biting and sucking to draw his attention away from the negatives. It seemed to work because the king melted into the feeling. All of the Pharaoh's insecurities seemed to melt away at his aibou's touch.

A deep groan was the reward as Yugi continued to move down Yami's neck, pinching the skin between his teeth. Inexperienced hands roamed down the King's shirt, grasping at the edges. Gingerly, Yugi tugged at the ebony material, signaling his lover to take it off. Yami complied without complaint as his crimson eyes closed and his tan arms raised for his little lover. Soon Yami's shirt joined Yugi's in a pile on the floor. It was then that Yugi stole a glance at the perfectly carved body that was Yami. His muscles, so tight and glistening from the thin sheet of sweat. The way his stomach and abdomen rippled when Yugi reached out a hand to touch them was more than satisfying. The Pharaoh's chest, rising and falling, was just as tan and just as beautiful. Running his hands up and down Yami's body, he felt him as he moved back and kissed his dark on the lips again.

This time, Yami gained the upper hand and forced Yugi down on his back. The older male then moved to straddle his young prize and saw a look in his lover's eyes that he had never seen before: lust. Pure, unadulterated lust. It was almost sinful just to look at him. Abandoning everything, the Pharaoh lowered himself over top of Yugi while feeling the soft skin underneath his fingertips. The younger sighed in relief as the touch became more dominant. He wanted this so badly, wanted Yami, his dark half, to truly be a part of him.

/Aibou.../

Yugi was startled, not expecting the voice to come from his head. Why did Yami want to use the mind link to talk?

/Yeah?/ Yugi answered, slightly concerned.

/Are you sure, Aibou? That you want to give me this?/

Yugi could feel the aprehension in his words. He was afraid of something, Yugi just couldn't figure out what.

"Mou hitori no boku?" he whispered, pulling the Pharaoh closer to him.

"I'm tainted, Little One," was all he said.

Yugi huffed and flipped them over suddenly, making the King gasp in surprise.

/Aibou?/

"Yami, never ever say that again. You are not tainted, you're beautiful. So shush," he said with a tone in his voice like no other.

The King sat in silence. Yugi moved off of him and laid beside of his lover. Even though he was turned on, Yami just wasn't ready for this. He couldn't do it with Yami in this state of insecurity, it would be a mistake that could ultimately hurt his dark more than help him. Instead he rested his head on Yami's strong chest, wrapping his pale naked arm loosely around his stomach.

"Yugi?" Yami asked, confused.

"It's okay, Yami. You're not ready yet for us to make love," his hikari stated.

Yami sat up quickly and his fearful eyes looked into that of his Light.

"No, I'm alright, Yugi," he started blurting out.

Yugi gently pushed Yami back into the position they were in and kissed Yami's lips again.

"My beautiful dark, someday we will do this but for now, we just need to rest."

Yami complied reluctantly and laid down quietly. He pulled his hikari closer to his chest, sighing. He wanted so badly to become one with Yugi. He wanted to fufill his young lover's wishes to be a part of him but he just couldn't. He couldn't stain his innocence with his body. Yami's innocence had been taken away already and he just couldn't allow himself to touch that of a god.

'Aibou, I wish I could give you everything,' the Pharaoh thought as he let a silent tear slip from his crimson eyes.

Pharaoh and partner fell asleep without another word.

**Here With Me**

Delicate rays of sunlight cavered the room in a layer of bright lines. The warm streams reached a sleeping couple, held close together by each other's arms. One groaned a little at the intruding light and began to awaken slowly, but grumpily. The once Pharaoh cracked open his crimson eyes, quickly shutting them from the overbearing amount of light. He threw the navy covers over his head in an attempt to darken the light. This plan worked as the cozy blankets shielded the light from his eyes. Content, he snuggled back up to his partner, wrapping strong arms around his waist. Gently he pulled the boy against his chest, relishing in the sheer warmth of the other's body.

'He's been so gracious to me. Protecting me from evil when they tried to break our bond, granting me a physical body, and even giving me his love,' he thought as he made small circles massaging his lover's back, 'I only wish there was something I could give him. I know my Aibou would never hurt me but I...'

His thoughts trailed off to the horrors of that day with Bakura. Shaking his head back in forth, he tried to dismiss the thoughts from his head. None of that mattered now. He was here, safe with Yugi, holding Yugi in his arms like they should be. With this newfound courage, he sighed deeply and let slumber take a hold of him once again. Not long after he closed his eyes did the other half awaken. Spiky blonde hair moved softly against the King's face, tickling his nose. His face scrunched at the odd sensation and tried to escape it. Yugi raised his head and saw the Pharaoh now relax and tighten his hold on him. Yugi only giggled and cuddled back into his tan arms.

"Yami?" he quietly spoke, trying to arouse the Pharaoh from his deep sleep. He seemed to hear the noise but disregarded it.

/Yami? It's time to wake up./ he tried through their link but was only ignored again.

Yugi laid back, thinking of a way to wake Yami without scaring him to death. A sudden idea caught his mind and he smiled while leaning closer to the Pharaoh's face. He planted a small kiss on his lips, slowly moving them against him. Yami seemed to respond and kissed him back ever so smoothly. His crimson eyes opened lazily, taking in the pure light that was his hikari. A gradual smile crossed his features as he broke the kiss and pulled Yugi close to him, their hearts beating together.

"Goodmorning, Aibou," he said groggily with a smile.

"Morning, my Pharaoh," Yugi said with a hint of teasing.

"You know, you should wake me up like that more often," he said with that gorgeous husky voice.

Yugi blushed a deep red, hiding himself in Yami's chest. He earned a chuckle as a response and was held even closer than before. Yami just couldn't get enough of his Light. The sweet scent of strawberry infested his nose as he breathed silent breaths over Yugi's head. After a moment, Yugi sat up and kissed his Dark's nose.

"You should probably take a shower, Yami. Afterall, it's been awhile since you have gotten to; from being locked up and all," Yugi said with a sweet smile.

"That sounds like an excellent idea. A nice hot shower would do me some good," he agreed as he rose from the cavern of covers.

He walked down the hallway and found himself looking all over the cabin. The hardwood floors, the log walls, every scent of pine to oak floated through his senses, causing a sort of peace to flow through him. He reached the bathroom and shut the door behind him, flipping the lock. He breathed deeply as he turned the clear plastic knobs to warm the water. The rush of water from the faucet sounded like a huge waterfall that caused a serene noise in the stressed King's mind. He lifted the switch to start the shower as he stripped down to his natural clothing. Gingerly he stepped into the raining water, feeling how it raced down his body in warm rivers. The feeling relaxed him, all muscles releasing any tension that was built up inside. He picked up the bar of soap and started to clean himself.

At first he went over his body quickly, washing off the suds after a minute or two. But he felt that this wasn't enough. He started scrubbing each part of him, hard. He wanted to come clean. He wanted so desperately to wash the shame off of his body. He scrubbed harder into his skin and turned the water up hotter, not noticing the pain. All he wanted was to wash away everything; the pain, the rape, the release. He let tears slip from his eyes as the memories plagued his mind, replaying over and over again.

_"They way the golden sun touched your bronze skin..." he ran his fingers along Yami's arm._

Yami dug harder into his arm, trying to erase the sickening touch.

_"They way the desert wind made your sunkissed hair flow..." he threaded his hand through blonde locks._

He grabbed the shampoo, a little faster than necessary and poured it in gobs onto his thick tri-colored hair. He washed it til he thought the roots would come out.

_"They way your blood crimson eyes shined with intellegence..." he stared into his eyes and sat in front on Yami, facing him, dangerously close to his face._

Crimson eyes looked up to the ceiling, tears streaming from his now bloodshot eyes.

_"They way your lips moved with your words..." he kissed him._

Yami fell to his knees, the water pooling around his knees and feet as he sat back against the wall. He had kissed his Light before he had cleansed himself from the event. He tainted his young Light with his filth.

'By the Gods, Yugi, I'm sorry I ruined your innocence,' Yami thought to himself, hoping his Aibou wouldn't hear his sobs or thoughts.

**Here With Me**

Yugi was relaxing in the bed, waiting for Yami to come back from his shower. He was lost in his thoughts about how to get home and if they were truly safe. Callie was kind enough to let them stay but he felt as if there was something more waiting for them. He became alarmed however when he felt depression through their bond. Yami was hurting and he knew he had to help. But he stopped in his tracks when vision started running through his head. He saw two tan arms, one being stroked by the other with a purple shining background. He heard a voice, a sinister voice, talking the whole time.

_"The way the golden sun touched your bronze skin..."_

'Who is this voice?' Yugi's scrambled brain thought, trying to piece the evidence together.

Then he saw tan fingers running through spiky blond hair, black and red mixed in.

'Yami?' sudden realization took place, it was Yami who he was seeing this though.

_"The way the desert wind made your sunkissed hair flow.."_

It was Bakura's voice he heard and he could hear Yami's fearful noises as well. Again he saw Bakura's face coming closer.

_"The way your blood crimson eyes shined with intelligence..."_

The last vision was one of the worst, he saw lips falling together.

_"The way your lips moved with your words..."_

Then Yugi saw Yami's struggle, the scenes replaying themselves through Yami's eyes in his head. He saw Bakura take him over and over, he heard his lover's screams and pleas to stop. Tears escaped Yugi's eyes as the whole situation played over and over. All went black as his thoughts returned. Then a voice, a sad, tear strained voice spoke.

'By the Gods, Yugi, I'm sorry I ruined your innocence,' he heard his yami think.

'He must not've known that the thought came through,' Yugi thought before he made his way to the bathroom. He heard the water still running and the faint sound of crying. Yugi closed his eyes as he concentrated in the lock, his light magic opening the door quietly. He carefully shut the door behind him and walked cautiously over to the shower.

/Mou hitori no boku?/ he asked through their link.

"I can sense you, Aibou. I know you're here beside me," he stated plainly.

Yugi pulled back the shower curtain and his heart sank. The once proud and strong Pharaoh was now leaning against the wall, sitting on the bottom of the tub, crying. Yugi glanced over him and saw bright red patches where the male had been scrubbing his skin as hard as he could. His tear soaked face was a pitiful sight. It screamed "help me" but the Pharaoh just couldn't bring himself to say it. Yugi turn off the scaulding hot water and climbed in with the broken man. Scared crimson eyes met understanding amethyst.

"I'm so sorry, Yugi," he whispered, tears threatening to escape his eyes once again.

"For what, exactly, Yami?" Yugi asked, trying not to push the subject too far.

"Everything. I wish I could give you everything. I should be the strong willed one, the one not broken. You shouldn't be taking care of me, this should be reversed. I should not be the one crying or breaking down! I should be the one taking care of you, protecting you. But here you are, saving me, the worthless fucked up Pharaoh. Damn it, Yugi, I just want to be perfect for you. I want to be everything for you and I just can't get it right! I keep screwing up, I'm fucking worthless!" he shouted, the foul language surprising Yugi a little, but there was much the King kept pent up inside.

"You're not worthless, Yami. You've saved me more than you know," he replied to Yami's outburst.

"You're too kind, Aibou. If it wasn't for me, you would've never lost your soul to that bastard. I gave into my darkness, I almost lost you. I can't take losing you again," he defended, trying to make Yugi see his errors.

"Yami, I love you. That's all there is to it. The past is the past, there's nothing we can do to change it. We just have to move on from it," he reasoned.

Yami just listened to his Light's words, taking them in.

'It's harder to erase the past than you think, Little One,' he concluded.

Yugi could still sense that he was distressed so he wrapped his arms around the sore body of his lover and held him tight. After a couple minutes, Yami relaxed into the touch. His mind was just too overloaded with horrid thoughts. He only wish that he could escape Bakura's words.


End file.
